


Day 6

by SabrielandOrangeJuice



Series: Midnight Writing Challenge [6]
Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielandOrangeJuice/pseuds/SabrielandOrangeJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a prompt about cats stealing underwear, and BTC has cats so that would work for a prompt, but feline underwear thieves just seems far-fetched to me, so instead one just escapes - PakTC</p>
<p>Trying my hand at PakTC for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf">Olivia</a> because she's awesome, and I may or may not be trying to bribe her to write more stripper Deadbones.  Mostly cause she's awesome though.</p>
<p>You write it better without a doubt, but I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oliviathecf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/gifts).



BTC knew the blobs wouldn’t like the apartment when he’d moved into it. They liked to go outside and sleep in the sun for hours, and who knows, maybe they even got some exercise out there or something. He’d known it would be bad for them, but he really hadn’t had much of a choice. What he hadn’t been expecting was that weeks of being coupled up in a tiny apartment would give one of the blobs an energy spurt that would send her flying out the door of his apartment when he returned from shopping. He definitely wasn’t expecting his neighbour to be leaving at that moment, and for the blob to run straight past him into his apartment.

“Ugh. I guess I have a cat now.”  
“Oh my God Pakratt, I’m so sorry. I’ve never seen her so energetic before.”  
“Don’t worry about it man, I wasn’t in any hurry. Come in, you probably want to get her back.”  
“Yeah that would be good. I’ll just dump this stuff on the counter and be right there.”

Pak had already moved into the apartment when BTC returned but had left the door open for him. He joined him in searching the living/dining area, before suggesting that the cat might have run into the kitchen.

“I mean, all she thinks about is food and sleep. You got any tuna?” BTC asked with a smile.  
“I do actually. She could probably smell it from a mile away huh.” Pak laughed.  
“Yeah. I mean apart from the convenience of the door being open that’s probably what drew her here.”

They found that the tuna had not brought the cat to the kitchen, and they were quickly running out of rooms to check.

“Maybe she ran into my bedroom? You said the other thing she thinks about it sleep.” Pak suggested.  
“I don’t think cat’s need beds to sleep on, but it’s a possibility.”  
“Let’s go check it out.”

BTC hesitated at the door to Pak’s bedroom. They were old friends, but they’d lost touch a long time ago and only become reaquainted in the couple of weeks since he’d moved into the apartment. He didn’t want to invade the other man’s privacy. However when Pak turned to see why he wasn’t following, he figured it was probably alright.

Unlike Blame, Pak kept his curtains closed all day, meaning the light in the room was softer and dimmer. BTC noticed how nicely it played across Pakratt’s face, with the odd stripe of sunlight hitting him when the curtains shifted in the breeze. He tried to ignore how desperately single he was while he searched the small room. It became harder to ignore when he stood up from checking under a chest of draws to find himself face to face with Pak, who had just finished checking under the bed. Both men were shocked by their proximity, but neither moved away.

“I couldn’t see her under there, but it was pretty dark.” Pakratt’s breath danced across BTC’s face as he spoke. BTC licked his lips and Pak followed the motion with his eyes. Both men were leaning unconsciously closer.

The cat chose that moment to slink out from under the bed, and announce her presence with a loud meow. BTC jumped a little, while Pak blushed and looked away. Blame gathered up the cat, and left with muttered thanks and vague pleasantries. He was glad the blob hadn’t stayed lost for a long time, but he couldn’t help but be disappointed that she hadn’t stayed missing for a few seconds longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Bitsy's cats are female right?
> 
> Pakratt keeps the windows open, and BTC uses the sun as an alarm clock. This fic probably didn't require me to put this much thought into windows.
> 
> This was hard to write. I like this pairing but I just cannot get the feel for writing them. In terms of writing quality I'm pretty happy with it, but I don't like how it ended. Curse my lack of plot skills!


End file.
